


it’s a small town

by mollyandamy



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyandamy/pseuds/mollyandamy
Summary: au- molly and annabelle see each other in september when they have to complete their yale interview together.





	1. Chapter 1

molly had been researching colleges since before the first grade. harvard, too pretentious, princeton, too rural, columbia, too urban, dartmouth, too republican, penn, too business. brown was barely an ivy and cornell sure as hell wasn’t. so it was always yale. she was going to be a bulldog, come hell or high water. she had worked harder than the rest of the simple minded losers in school, and it would pay off. 

at least that’s what she told herself before she got to her interview. yale has an alumni interview two similar students- they often are both accepted or both rejected- in the offices of wherever an alumni works. molly had applied to be a government major, and is matched with a lawyer that went to yale. as per tradition, she does not find out about her interview partner until the start of the interview. 

of fucking course she doesn’t. 

_

annabelle was surprised when she got her sat scores back- 1560. she submitted a few more college applications after that, and decided to apply early to yale. she knew that she’d get into usc regular decision, so applying early to yale was no big deal. 

the interview part was annoying- she didn’t mind having to do it, but it seemed like a lot of effort to have to play off another person. she just hopes it’s someone she can work with. annabelle applied to yale as a biochemistry major, and was paired to interview with a pharmaceutical patent lawyer. 

arriving to the office, she texts hope, “bad to flirt with the interviewer?” and smiles when hope returns “only worth if it if they’re a girl”. her father wishes her good luck, and she heads into the office.

and she feels her before she even sees her.

molly. fucking. davidson. 

_

molly is dreaming. that is her only explanation.

triple. fucking. a. 

how on god’s green earth she was applying to yale, molly doesn’t know. how molly is cursed enough to have her as her interview partner, she doesn’t know, either. all she knows is that she needs to work with annabelle for the next hour before her life comes toppling down. 

their interviewer, a strict old man, comes into the wood paneled office, and the interview begins before they get two words into each other. 

molly is surprised. annabelle is witty and smart, compliments molly’s work as class president when she talks about school, and, as molly notices rather quickly, stunning. she talks about her summers interning at hospitals and her personal desire to cure cancer because of her grandmother, and molly can feel tears welling in her eyes. 

this isn’t how the interview was supposed to go.

_

molly davidson is fun. in a weird way. in an adult way. annabelle is taken aback by her anecdotes about her time on a senate campaign and her sharp-tongued answers to legal trivia the interviewer throws her way. annabelle starts to think that maybe she’s not a soulless test taker. 

_

the interviewer smiles as their hour finishes. “well, you know, you two are such a cute couple! y’know, my granddaughter is a lesbian, and i totally support her. i think yale will too. i’ll put in a good word,” he chuckles, standing to leave the office for his next meeting. 

the girls sit, staring at the door he walked out of, in total silence.


	2. Chapter 2

molly wakes up to a text from an unknown number. two weeks into the school year, she thinks two things: 1) a reporter who still thinks she’s on a campaign or 2) a classmate asking for homework. when she opens the text, she doesn’t find either.

“hey. it’s annabelle. what are you doing saturday night?”

_

molly davidson’s number is surprisingly hard to find. she asks around- hope doesn’t have it, nick doesn’t respond, but gigi tells her to ask jared, who is in molly’s ap chemistry class, and he sends her the contact. annabelle writes and re-writes everything from “hey” to “let’s date at yale and get married on a beach in connecticut after” and settles for a question she figures molly might be socially inexperienced enough to not see through. she sends it buzzed at 3am and hopes for the best. 

the response isn’t great but it could be worse- “how’d you get my number? and nothing. why?”

_

molly is secure about the future. if her interviewer thinking she’s dating triple a (of all people!) is what seals the deal, so be it. but she doesn’t panic. ever.

except when offered. and “my parents are out of town. thai takeout and freaking out about yale sound good?” even from annabelle, is too good an offer to refuse. she tells annabelle that she’ll be there at 7. 

molly gets there at 6:47. she stopped for thai on the way and the order was ready faster than usual. she sits in the volvo, having borrowed amy’s car for the weekend while she was in new york to see columbia. looking up, she sees annabelle getting ready. odd, considering it’s just molly, but she shrugs it off. 

_

getting ready was too much. she can feel it as soon as she starts. there’s this weird electricity she feels around molly, and she wants to make sure molly feels it too. so she puts mascara on. and then she sees molly watching her. and why let davidson have all the fun? so she makes a show of it. 

and honestly, it’s fun opening the door at exactly 7pm to one very flustered molly davidson. 

“how’s my favorite faux girlfriend doing?” she says with a smirk, just to get a rise out of molly.  
_

is annabelle coming on to her? molly felt weird about watching her get ready, but there’s an electricity she’s felt around annabelle since the interview that she’s unsure will go away naturally. 

but annabelle is effortlessly cool and maybe is just being annabelle, so molly plays along.

“you have more than one faux girlfriend? i hope she doesn’t find out about our unmatchable chemistry and tell yale,” molly teases.

maybe two can play at this game. 

_

molly davidson has game. not that annabelle would breathe a word of it to anyone else. but she does. the light touches, the twinkle in her eyes, the word babe. 

there’s a breathiness to the whole night. molly making them plates, annabelle getting closer and closer all night, annabelle dropping her teasing of molly and molly dropping the nickname triple a, molly saying it’s getting late and annabelle asking her to stay. 

molly says yes when annabelle swallows her pride and reminds molly her parents aren’t home.

_

this might actually fucking happen. that’s all that can go through molly’s head right now. annabelle asked her to stay, annabelle said her parents weren’t home, annabelle lost her penchant for making fun of molly, annabelle was the one who moved to be practically in her lap. 

all molly had to do was lean in. it’s what sheryl sandberg would want, she tells herself. so she does. and thankfully, annabelle meets her half way.

_

annabelle isn’t a morning person. but honestly, mornings with molly might have her sold. when she wakes up to gentle sunlight and her legs entangled in molly’s, head burrowed in molly’s neck, mornings seem like the best time of the day.

molly’s up before she is, and she smiles when she sees annabelle is awake. annabelle can’t let molly make all the first moves, so she moves to look at molly and smiles saying “you know, i think our interviewer was right. we’d be a cute couple.” and molly bites her lip and beams back annabelle. “yeah? you think so?” she teases, running her hands through annabelle’s hair.

annabelle closes the distance between them, but answers the question. “know so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, i have loved these two ever since i saw the car scene in a new light on like, the fourth time i saw booksmart. so let’s write more of them!! you can comment any ideas you have for me to write on these two as well.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m just starting off writing, this is my second! but we need more work with these two. i may or may not continue this one.


End file.
